


In Good Health

by xx_AllMightFucker_xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Love Confessions, M/M, Painplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, god bless his stupid ass, we miss you neji :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_AllMightFucker_xx/pseuds/xx_AllMightFucker_xx
Summary: Neji Hyuga, though hit with perhaps, the most life ending of injuries, has somehow survived. Albeit, in a coma.The most necessary ingredient to make a full recovery of any sort is the caring support of a loved one, and if there is ever a man with a heart full of love, that man would be Rock Lee.





	In Good Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This chapter is SuPER SHORT! But for a reason. It's meant to just frame the story, and sort of give the atmosphere....or whatever. There arent a lot of nejilee shippers or a lot of nejilee fics. What a short straw i picked in terms of ships to ship! Well, I hope you enjoy this incredibly short chapter!

The hospital room itself had felt incredibly stuffy and humid despite its minimalistic design. The machinery that was attached to Neji took up most of the space, leaving little room to even sit down next to him without bumping into the ICP monitor, his ventilator, the I.V stand, etc.

Rock Lee had begun to laugh heartily at the television above Neji’s hospital bed. It was playing some comedy special DVD Lee had brought over of a very famous comedian from the Sand village, and he lived up to his name, for there wasn’t one joke that Lee hadn’t doubled over in laughter from.

It should be said, however, that he didn’t do this for himself. In fact, it was Gai sensei who had told him that coma patients benefit from sounds, like laughter and conversation, gentle movements, light scents, small means of physical affection. During a light bout, he had told Lee he read this info from a book out of Tsunade’s medicine records, right before he chopped his student's neck, leaving him settled in the dust.

“You understand, Lee? If you want Neji to wake up soon, you must help him out in this hour of need!”

“Yes, Gai-sensei!  **_Ack_ ** ,” Choking on specks of dirt that had flown into his mouth. “If it will help him, I promise you, I will do just so!”

“Not to me, to Neji!”

“Yes, for Neji!”

And that was how he found himself creating a quiet tiring and repetitive sequence of actions that he had assured himself were only beneficial to Neji’s recovery. 

So he took it upon himself to deliver these sounds to Neji. He cackled at another line delivery, perhaps a little bit to over enthusiastically, before covering his mouth with embarrassment, there was no way to be sure if Neji heard him, but he knew he was too loud.  _ Is that too much?  _ He asked himself, well nevermind that, Lee glanced at the clock ticking rhythmically just a bit further behind the television. He stood.

There was a quite tiring and repetitive sequence of actions, which of course, were crucial to Neji’s recovery.

This included moving closer to Neji’s bedside, brushing back the long brown hair from his hollowed frame of a face with the pads of his fingers, sighing softly.

_ For gentle movement _ , he thought. 

Ruffling the leaves of the flowers that Ten Ten had brought over the week prior, the scent of the lilacs and daffodils filled the air.

_ For a light scent,  _ he mused.

Taking his own hand and intertwining his fingers with the other man’s cold and almost lifeless ones.

_ For physical affection _ , he reminded himself.

The way that Lee sat now, was awkward, he shimmied in his seat, which was already uncomfortable, and made of the plastic hospital grade garbage. Lee bit in his lower lip, physical affection was the most awkward of all of the steps he had taken to quicken the pace of Neji’s recovery, not because he was holding the hand of his lifelong rival, but due to the fact that the person he was distributing this physical affection to wasn’t responsive whatsoever. It made him uncomfortable but only so slightly. 

How long has it been now, since the ninja war? The better question was, how many days had he been taking seat besides his old comatose friend. He tried to pretend that it really hadn't been that long. That, of course, Neji was getting better. If he wasn't getting better, someone would have told him that. 

After all, if Rock Lee was this worried over Neji’s health, how stressed must the Hyuga clan be over him? Lee’s eyes roamed over Neji’s face, taking in his features.

“Well, you do  _ not _ look worse than yesterday, that’s good.”

Gripping Neji’s hand tighter as his brow furrowed. He dug his face into the elbow that rested on the bedside, and exhaled. 

Just outside of the window, the sun was going down and disappearing behind the buildings of Konoha ever so slowly. 

Lee shifted so that he could lay his head on the bicep that rest on Neji’s bedside, loosening and squeezing Neji's hand, deciding he would stay there for just a bit longer, not that Neji would know anyways, right? Just a light little nap. No harm done.

Rock Lee yawned.

“You’re getting better Neji, I’m sure of it.” He whispered, almost to himself, as his eyes began to droop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every saturday. Although, not necessary, please leave a comment. Thank you!


End file.
